SOS
by brownsugar09
Summary: What would happen if the teens from TDI where aboard a boat that flipped over on and tried to escape this tragedy. GxT, BxG, CxD, HxL Based of the classic "Poseidon"
1. The Beggining

**GWEN'S POV**

I was standing on the dock of a beautiful yacht after Owen showered victory over me, letting all the stress and pain fade away as I saw that awful, dramatic island fade into the distance. By teal and black hair blowing over the strong, cool wind with a blank stare looking at nothing but the blue of lake Wawanakwa.

"What ARE you looking at?" I heard a faint voice from behind me. I turned to see Lashawna looking back at me. Her brown drooping eyes told me she was worried. "nothing" I said in a faint voice. "Why don't you come inside and have some fun sugar?" she said trying to encourage me...it wasn't working. "No thanks, I'm not really in the _mood_ for fun..." I said trying to be as happy as I could. But I was unaware of the trouble ahead, that this may be the last night for fun. A silence fell over us only to the sound of the waves and faint music from inside.

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

Inside, I was having a blast hanging with Geoff and his friends, until I notice something was different, like something was missing... of course, my BFF's Lashawna and Gwen. _They must be somewhere._ I said to myself walking away from the sugar rushed crowd.

I went into our room were you found things everywhere. Suitcases, toothbrushes, hair brushes, clothes, hair dye, and beeping cell phones telling us we must have missed a couple calls. "We really need to check up on those." I said giggling to myself. As I walked around the little table I heard a crunch, _crap_ I looked down to see my piggy bank that Geoff made me during the arts and crafts a while ago on the island. I pick it up looking at the picture inside, it made me smile. I know I thought it was cheesy before but now I thought it was the sweetest thing a person had given me. I picked up the broken pieces setting them on the table then trudging my way out of the room tripping over things I was trying not to step on.

I finally came flying out of the room landing on my back as I say the door close. I sat on the floor in the hallway looking up and down trying to see if anyone would see what happened but it was just the faint beat of music I heard. I finally got up and tried to brush of the dirt on my aquamarine hoodie and fixed my blond pony tale as I walked back to the commotion forgetting of what I was doing.

**LASHAWNA'S POV**

I finally got Gwen to give in to her worried expressions and weak sayings showing that she was really trying. We were walking back in when the wind started to pick up sending them falling into a rail as the boat started to rock from side to side. As I opened my eyes I looked to see waves crashing over the sides making the sky darker as if it was surrounding her. Gwen looked at her now with half opened eyes and a small but deep cut in her arm dripping blood. As soon as I could stand I held onto Gwen's unharmed arm and tried pulling both of us back inside. We made it in about 5 minutes after the incident happened as we tumbled in soak and wet from the huge waves crashing onto the dock. I saw Gwen holding her arm wincing in pain. "We should go get that checked out Gwen," I said with a sad look on my face, and I could feel it.

As soon as I got her to the nurse's quarters on the boat I was going to go get Trent to help her through it. "I'll be right back" I said as I slowly closed the door behind me. About half way down the hall I saw Bridgette walk up the me with a hopeful smile on her face. "Hey! I've been looking everywhere for you!" then she gave me a confusing look. "Wheres Gwen?" I looked at her, she had big green eyes looking very nervous now. "She's in the infirmary, no biggy." I said as I walked past her. Her worried eyes followed me to were I was going. "OK I catch...you...later...I guess" She said in a faint but hurt voice. I walked into the sugar rushed crowd now to find Trent.

**TRENT'S POV**

I was down by the exit with a half emptied soda can just watching everyone enjoy themselves. I don't know why but I had a lot in my head I guess because I felt something heavy on my chest. I knew something was wrong when the boat started to rock a lot more than usual. Then I heard a familiar voice as I turned around slowly to see a large black girl with a worried face. She walked over to me slowly making me a little more worried after every step she took.

"I need to talk to you." she said sternly tugging my arm. I let her do as she wanted and followed her out the door to the hallway, she waited for the doorway to close entirely and said that Gwen needed me right away. "But, why?" I asked with a worried tone. "I think you should see, she's down in the infirmary" As soon as I heard her say this I started to make my way to the infirmary tugging Lashawna's arm behind me.

**GWEN'S POV**

I felt something stinging as I sat up asking were I was. A rather large woman said I was in the infirmary. I felt the stinging sensation again, I tensed my body as I grabbed my arm. But my fingertips ran over the wound feeling strings laced into my skin. As I looked down I saw stitches. _Holy crap, was it that bad? _Then I heard footsteps getting louder every second. I heard a voice that I've wanted to hear all night, Trent. "Gwen!" he said as he made an unusual entrance of bursting in there. I looked at him with a what the hell!? and a sad look on my face. Until he came rushing over and hugged me as tight as he could trying not to hit the fresh wound on my arm.

"Trent?" I asked breathless. "Yeah?" He said relieved. "Can't...breath..." As he heard this his eyes opened and pulled away but arms still around me. "Sorry" He said with a small but cute smile, and I returned it.


	2. Party 'Crasher'

**GWEN'S POV **

As soon as Trent was done with his...uh...- death hug we could feel the boat rock left and right again making me almost topple onto the floor but I was quickly caught into the arms of the guy of my dreams. He was holding me in one of his muscular arms and the other on a thin pole with a dreamy face but still frowning. It made me blush. Like always. I could tell that he knew something was wrong.

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

I was in the disco room on the 45th floor as we felt the boat rock back and forth making some lights fell and shattered. As soon as the show was over...or- the maids picked up the shattered glass, we went back to partying enthusiastically like nothing ever happened. I still had that heavy feeling in my stomach making me feel sick. "I need to sit down" I said holding down chunks. Then Geoff gave me an odd look and then asked me, "Are you okay? You look a little pale...sea sick?" of course in a worried tone. "yeah," I finally said holding my stomach. "I'll go with you." he told me as a small smile snuck up on me.

**COURTNEY'S POV**

I was hanging around Duncan, DJ, Geoff, and Bridgette. I was thinking about following the two lovebirds because I admit, I was a curious girl. But I decided to stay and have a little more fun, but just a little. "What's the matter, Princess?" Duncan asked as he saw me staring into space. "Would you stop calling me that!?" I exclaimed as I finally gained focus again. Before Duncan could answer with his devious smile on his face, the boat rocked again making me fall with everybody else in the room, or at least the ones who couldn't get a grip on anything, I got back up as I moaned in pain and held my now throbbing head. Duncan had already gotten back up and held out a hand to help me up. And as always, I grabbed it, still with my hand on my now probably bruised head. He looked at me. "Did ya hurt yourself princess?" he said laughing. "Shut up!" I said holding my head again as a yelled. Tears welded in my eyes as it throbbed as I felt light headed and instead of one Duncan I saw two. My eyes got lazy. Then the 'double Duncan' gave me a worried look into my eyes and put his hand on the back of my head. "Hey, you don't look hot, do you need to sit down?" Duncan said in a softer tone. I looked at him and then the other people looking at me. "N-no I'm fine" I said weakly as I tried to gain focus again. As I walked away I felt Duncan grab my wrist and pulled as he kissed the back of my head. As soon as he did that everything felt clear again, my eyes went wide as I blushed madly. Finally I gained control of my actions and walked away.

**IN THE CONTROL ROOM:**

Everything was going fine until the captain finally broke the silence as he said: "Do you feel that? Something's not right." "What do you mean something's not right?" Chris asked him in a worried tone like his heart sped up every minute. The captain grabbed his telescope and looked out on the east side of the huge yacht. Their was a roaring sound as his eyes widened where they almost popped out of his eye sockets. "Oh god no" he said breathlessly. He started screaming things that only the people steering could exactly understand. Every one started yelling or panicking and setting off alarms and announcing to everyone that it wasn't a drill. All of a sudden everything went quiet as we knew we couldn't make the turn.

**GWEN'S POV**

I was outside again feeling the stitching in my arm, I was looking down at my reflection in the water, although it was kinda hard since I was on the 45th floor. "Man! these stitches are really getting on my nerves!" I said to myself. But, it wasn't all bad, I mean the cool breeze brushing through my gothic hair. It was relaxing. Then it all turned on me. I heard roaring, _What the hell? _I looked up to see a giant wave just in the distance growing and growing. My eyes wide, welding up with fear as I backed up slowly and ran inside.

I ran to Trent, tears ran down my face as my mascara ran. I hugged him as tight as I could, I haven't sobbed like this in like...-well ever! I was so scared. "Gwen, it's okay." He said loud enough so I could hear him. I felt his warm hand run up and down my back to sooth me. It did help. I finally stopped as he took me with the panicking group and headed for a safe spot but we stopped in the hall way. I grabbed onto something as Trent had one hand on the rail and one around me as the boat started to tip but this time- a lot-until it finally hit me-

The boat was flipping over.


	3. Upside Down

Sorry about the other chapter, about how short it is, but it looks soooo long on the document when I'm typing! And I know I probably spelt beginning wrong on chapter one, but oh well I was tired! Anyway EXCITING CHAPTER!!!!

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

Me and Geoff where walking in the main entrance and where making our way to my room until we heard fine china hit the floor and shatter. But, before we could turn around the boat was tipping, but this wasn't one little wave, I could HEAR the gurgling of the water hitting the top of the boat and horrible screaming all around me. Above me, under me, in front of me, everywhere.

"What's happening!" I screamed over all the movement. But before anyone could answer, I fell to the ground sliding into a wall. I screamed as I saw something huge come sliding towards me, but something heavy pushed me aside, Geoff. When I had the courage to open my eyes again I looked to see a know crumbled piano where I had hit the wall. But I felt a little better seeing Geoff right there by my side. But I forgot it was still happening until I heard another scream from the main hall. I didn't know what to do I just sat their paralyzed with fear. "Bridgette... Bridgette!" Geoff kept repeating but all I could think of was what flashed over the island. Tears welded in my eyes as I could feel the hot water run down my cheeks. I finally was crunched into a ball waiting for a loud crunch and blackness.

**COURTNEYS POV**

I was still sitting down holding my head. Well, until I felt the boat tip one way. I didn't know what was happening and I got scared...okay-REALLY scared. _what's happening? _"Duncan!?...Anybody!?" I yelled trying to find at least one person to be with. Finally the disco ball gave way and fell to shatter piercing into Owen, Izzy, and Heather's arms. But, even though all of this was way to much for me to handle, nothing was like all the horrible screaming.

All of a sudden I started loosing balance I could feel my heart race. I grabbed onto a table but my sweaty palms didn't help and I lost grip. The boat was now on its side as I screamed free falling. I finally hit the wall on one of the paintings and started heading for the ceiling. _Oh god please let me live._

**DUNCAN'S POV**

I was in the kitchen helping DJ and 'Bunny' as he said. The boat went to the right-A LOT to the right. All of a sudden things started to crash or slide into the wall. _Great! The best place to be. _I tried to grab anything stable in sight I finally did. I had a grip on whatever the hell that was for my life-or at least till my knuckles turned white. DJ, however, didn't have that kind of luck, he slammed into the wall with a loud thud. I finally lost grip as I went sliding. I hit a table and got pinned.

"AHH!" I screamed as the pain coursed through my veins. I gotta be happy to still be alive. Then I heard a loud vibration hit the wall, like a little kid playing with one of those door stops. When I turned around I saw a horrid scene, my best friend with a few butcher knifes through his body, into the wall. He was pinned. "DJ!" I said trying to force my self up, I couldn't, I was pinned by the freaking table. I kept trying and trying. But then I saw it, This giant object heading right for him. I couldn't get up. "AHHHH!" DJ yelled as the giant...thing I think it was one of the fridges, crushed his body.

"DJ!!!!" I yelled trying harder and harder to get up.

**GWEN'S POV**

I was screaming down the main hall still having the black makeup run. All of sudden I saw a china cabinet come towards us. It landed on me but I was lucky enough that the doors were gone so I was inside the wooden trap. But everything was dark and I tried to push it off but it wouldn't budge.

"HELP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Gwen!" Is all I could hear, but only faintly. But, I could tell it was Trent.

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

The boat finally stopped. But I was in pain. I looked down at my knee. It was weeping as I tried to get up, it was in bad shape. I saw everything everywhere. I saw cabinets, shattered glass, but the most horrid thing, bodies. But, I had to be happy I was alive. _Thank god I was alive. _

**For now.**

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

K, not the best chapter I've written but it's still good right? :)

HA! cliff hanger, I love doing these.

I should edit this 2night or 2morrow.


	4. Aftermath

Sorry, I know I said I edit this yesterday but things came up.

* * *

So anyway, ENJOY! :D

**TRENT'S POV**

I sat up feeling a stinging sensations in the back of my neck. I put my hand over it to cover the wound, when I pulled back and I sware it looked like I did finger paints. I heard knocking right in front of me with faint crying. I finally snapped out of it and remembered of what had just occurred. I could barely get up with shards of broken glass pierced in my leg. I tried to pull out the bigger chunks trying to ignore the pain. I finally gave up on the china and force myself up.

"Gwen," I said calmly. The weeping continued. "Trent?" She said still sobbing. "Yes I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere." I said trying to calm her down. It helped a little. Still, I could hear the weary sobs through the thick wood. "You said that during that phobia challenge to!" She said in a faint voice. "Don't worry, I'm getting this off of you" I said trying to pull up the heavy cabinet. I kept trying but it didn't budge. I finally grabbed an arm of a person that ran by me. It was Bridgette. She had a banged up knee and blood running down her lip looking for Geoff.

"Can you help me?" I asked sympathetically. She nodded instantly after I asked the question. I tugged her arm lightly to the cabinet. She knew what she needed to do like she read my mind. "On the count of three pull, 1,2,3 PULL!" We tugged with all her might but it didn't budge. "Again! 1,2,3 PULL!" This time we got it up we flipped it over with all our might. It landed with a crash.

"Gwen, are you okay!?" I asked as I hugged her pecking her cheeks and lips repeating the moments gently. "I think so" she said relaxed at the moments. I looked at her arm where her stitches 'were'. It was bleeding violently as I examined it I said to her with a worried look on my face "We need to cover that for now" I cut off one of the sleeves on my arm with one of the knifes around us. I wrapped the now again fresh opened wound with the sleeve as my other hand was interlaced with her fingers as she tightened as I wrapped it around her arm.

"Thanks" She said with a soft smile on her face. "No Problem," I said returning the smile.

**COURNEY'S POV**

I woke up with a major headache, I sat up with holding my head again, but this time, the pain expanded. When my eyes opened I could see nothing but blurs and two different images...I think. I finally caught glances of what it looked like shattered glass, people panicking, and violence...WAY to much violence.

"Duncan?" I said weakly. If he was only one I could see that could really comfort me right now I would take it. I walked all over the rooms that I could. My walk was like I was high, tripping, falling, trudging. Anything that goes with it.

"Help!...Help!" I heard someone call out in agony. "Duncan, is that you?" I asked weakly but loud enough that he could hear me. "Princess?" He asked. I could hear the piercing pain go through his veins making it sends shivers up and down my spine.

I ran into the kitchen, I saw Duncan stuck under a table. "Duncan...thank god I found you!" I said in a relieved voice, forgetting about the bump on the back of my head.

"I-I'm stuck" He said to me in a very stressed tone trying to push the metal table off. I helped holding onto one of the legs of the table. "Ow!" I screamed looking at a cut of the palm of my hand. I must've hit something sharp on the table. I tried to ignore the pain and tried and tried to pull the table.

"We need something to lever it." He said to me trying to push the table off. I walked over metal and large objects trying to find something to help us out. I finally found something. I reached up trying to grab it. Suddenly, I felt something grab my ankle. "AHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs trying to kick it off until I saw the face.

"Lashawna?" I said breathlessly. "Who else?" She said. She got up weakly holding a wound. "Do you think you could help me?" I asked pleading. "Counts on what it is." She said holding another wound around her neck.

"I need you to help me get this metal piece and try to get Duncan out from under a table. "Aww!" So you do care about him!" "I do not!" I said blushing. "Forget it, lets go" She said tugging my arm.

**GEOFF'S POV**

I was under tables when I woke up. I pushed them off easily. _Holy crap! I knew this was a memorable party, but this is insane!_ I looked to see bodies of my fellow friends. I suddenly started screaming Bridgette's name. I got up instantly and started flipping tables and chairs looking. I could feel hot tears form in my eyes. I tried to hold it in but it fought, I finally gave in and let my eyes overflow. I was still screaming her name and looking everywhere.

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

All of a sudden I heard screaming and crying. I looked around to see who it was. I could hear it, but I couldn't see it.

"I'll be right back" I said quickly as I ran through the hall way to see who the commotion was coming from. I finally tripped and fell into the the main entrance and saw all the things broken or crushed by something.

"Bridgette!" I heard someone say in a relieved voice. Someone hugged me tight. I couldn't see him but the smell and the voice reminded me of Geoff. I hugged him back. "I was so worried about you!" Is all I could hear him say. Tears ran from my eyes.

"Geoff, I'm so scared right now." I said in a hushed tone. "It's ok Bridge," He said trying to calm me. It helped.

"Come on we need to find the others." Geoff said.

Eww! really bad chapter I'll try to improve on the next chapter.


	5. Finding A Way Out

Sorry I haven't edited this in a while...

Anyway, ENJOY! :D

-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-

**GWEN'S POV**

I was with Trent. My eyes where closed as I felt Trent cradle me because I knew there was nothing we could do. I could feel stains down my cheeks from previous tears that had fallen in the last 10 minutes.

"You OK?" I heard a voice say. It was right above me. "Y-yeah." I said as I choked the word. I could feel something quick and soft touch my head. I was zoned out so I wasn't sure what it was but it made me feel better, thats for sure. All of a sudden I heard 4 voices coming left and right. I lifted my head a little to see Bridgette, Geoff, Lashawna, and Courtney.

"Wheres Duncan?" I asked weakly. Courtney had bloodstains all over the white sweater vest she wore. "He was stuck under a table...and we got him out...well...he's looking for a way out. "I guess you took it a little heavy" Geoff said raising his eye brows giving Trent a thumbs up. I looked up and gasped at what I was doing. One hand was tangled in his knotted bloody hair while the other hand was around his...*gulp*...waist. "Seriously man! I don't go for that kind of stuff yet." Trent said VERY seriously. I could feel smile cross my face as I knew Trent wasn't the purfurted type.

"Come on, lets find Duncan." Said Courtney.

**DUNCAN'S POV**

I was up in the massive dining room looking for an exit. I was climbing over bodies helping people out from traps, surprisingly, a lot of them were still alright. I felt pretty confident about getting out knowing that my dear Princess was ok.

"Oww! Oh my god...My SHOES!!!!!" I heard from behind me. My hopes went south as I heard that voice...Heather. The name just hissed a horrible echo in my head. The only thing that was good about this situation is the boat stopped tipping. "Great! The little devil's still alive..." I said to myself...well...I guess loud enough for Heather to hear.

"EXUSE ME?" She said surprisingly. _Oh Boy, here we go again..._ I was trying to figure a way out while Heather was screaming words at me that I cannot repeat...seriously thats how bad they were. Here comes the suckiest new year ever... I said to my self something to grasp climbing metal.

**CODY'S POV**

I didn't now where I was exactly at first till I finally sat up. All the blood rushed from my head to everywhere else in my head. I moaned in pain as I held my head. I finally got up. I was a little dizzy when I stood up. I backed up a little in fear well...till I tripped over something in the hall way...it was a body. My eyes widened at the scene. It made me worry about all my friends, especially Gwen. I know, I know...Gwen was with Trent and she didn't like me but I could still like her. My opinion. I got up again hearing muffling noises. I moaned as I got up. I found the stairway down but stopped seeing the whole stair way crumbled on the huge dining room floor where I saw Heather bickering and Duncan looking around trying to ignore her. And...I wouldn't blame him.

"Duncan?" I called out. I didn't exactly know what else to do... and come on would you rather stay alone on a different floor with dead bodies everywhere. "Cody? Is that you?" He called out to me as he looked up. "Who else?" I said back seeing how obvious it was. "You see anything that can help us get up there!?" The room echoed as he asked me the question. "Umm...Wait! I think I found something!"

"What are you doing?" I heard a scratchy voice behind me say. I turned around to see a hot goth. I know that I'm with Courtney and all, but still, i can call famous people hot. I was looking at a map with my right index finger on the second floor as she came next to me. She had a serious look on her face as she stood there. "Hello?" She said waving a hand in front of my face. I finally got out of my concentration and looked at her. I could see stained blood on the corner of her lips and several bruises on her arm. We stood and had an aquired silence that I finally broke as I said...

* * *

"We're getting out of here"

Ehh, I guess it was ok...


	6. Accidents can Happen

**As you can tell from last time, I did make a couple of mistakes…okay a lot of mistakes, lol.**

**Anyway, I know all you people who are a fan of this story are like "FINALLY!!!" and I would agree with that. LOL**

**PS. I Can't Believe Gwen Broke Up With Trent In TDA! (-sry spoiler Xb-)**

**Well, ENJOY! ******

**GWEN'S POV**

I gave a wide eyed look at Duncan as he said those very words. I was also eager to get out. My body didn't know how to take it, so it came out a surprised look. I didn't notice I was in a blurry trance when all of a sudden a heavy piece of metal hit me hard in the diaphram.

"Oof!" I said trying to catch my balance so I wouldn't fall onto shard objects. I _really_ don't want or need anymore wounds. "What the hell was that for!?" I screeched out at him, probably enough for all those dead people on the second floor to hear.

"To protect your self, Queen of Heartlessness." As Duncan told me this I looked down to see an old fashioned tommy gun in my hands. Duncan went on and on with the insults making me want to shoot him with this friggin' thing.

"Don't even think about it Gwen, I know you." My eyes widened, probably twice as large as last time. Was that voice just in my head? Did this ghost come back to haunt me? Millions and millions of questions flew through my brain at that moment.

I slowly turned around with a grimace/smile on my face. I looked up and I saw one of my worst nightmares from the Island…

"CODY!?"

**COURTNEY'S POV**

After we got Duncan out from under the table, we set off to find other survivers. Unfortunatly, we didn't see anymore on the first floor. I went to the main enterance or should I say "Graveyard". As I saw some scrawny figure throwing something to a girl and a gentleman. I walked up closer to reveal the figures from the shadows. My eyes widen as they found a way to get up to the second floor. I was so happy because all I wanted since the boat flipped over was to get the hell out of this place.

I finally reached Duncan and Gwen.

**DUNCAN'S POV**

We finally got the fire hose down as Cody secured one end to god only knows what. Just hope it was sturdy enough to get everybody up their in one piece. I pulled on it a couple times just to make sure.

I told Courtney and Gwen to go get the others and tell them to follow them to this massacre room.

**BRIDGETTE'S POV**

We were walking through the hallways queitly as we heard foot steps come closer and closer until something almost hit me in the face.

"Woah!" I fell backwards thanks to my clumsiness but luckly my quick reflexed boyfriend caught me. I smiled sweetly and whispered thanks to him.

"Duncan found a way out!" Courtney exclaimed interuppting me and Geoff's moment.

_Ah well, it was good while it lasted._

We all followed Gwen, since Courtney forgot the way out cause she was running so fast, the one who probably bumped into me…

I saw Heather their and all my hopes went down the drain. She'll probably complain about a million different shoe items through the whole damn trip.

"You seriously think I'm going to climb that!?" Heather let out enthusiastically. Me, Geoff, Courtney, Trent, and Lashawna where already up on the second floor balcony. Duncan turned his head back to Heather as he helped Gwen up the hose.

"You can stay here if ya' want to." Duncan said sounding pretty serious and happy at the same time…if that's even possible. Heather let out a 'fine' look and turned away but then a pipe burst out hot air and she was going up the hose faster than Gwen could and Gwen got the boot off the rope. Luckily, Duncan was right there to catch her. They both smiled at eachother. I personally thought it was sweet!

As Gwen got up the the balconey the hose snapped…Duncan went with the hose and hit head on with the cement floor. I could see blood spurt out from somewhere. I didn't want to know where though, it was already really hard to look at.

"DUNCAN!!!!!" Screamed Courtney tears already running free.

Duncan gave no answer to the screams or hollers. He just lay their…

**Let's hope this one is a little bit more improved than my last one. ^-^' **


End file.
